


Incitement | Steve Rogers

by thorsthot



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsthot/pseuds/thorsthot
Summary: Steve fucks you like you want to be fucked
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Incitement | Steve Rogers

“Don’t you fucking move, sweetheart.” His voice is soft, clearly affecting you deep in your core by the way you moaned out.

You held your legs open by your thighs. Looking down at his hand continued to come down on your wet and aching cunt. Clearly, he was making marks that would be there for a bit, but you couldn’t care less. The harsh sting and the way he would rub your sensitive clit every fifth slap sent you in a very dark place. The only thing you could feel was him. The only thing you could hear was his every slap against you, the sound of his voice as he cooed about how good and patient you were suddenly being. You could barely hear your own moaning. At this point, your voice was so hoarse, you weren’t sure if you were.

You two had been playing this game for hours; the teasing. Mostly just him deciding not to give you what you wanted. The one thing you clearly acted out in the first place for. You wanted him to fuck you beyond coherence. Until you were drooling, shaking and mumbling on the soft cotton sheets. For him to rough you up in that nice, warming way he does. And he will, he’s doing it now, only in his own way. And he could do is this for hours, all day even.

You could feel the beads of sweat slide down your chest as he dips two of his fingers inside your slick for the first time in the past hour. He presses his left hand on your pelvic bone firmly as he moves his fingers inside of you. The squelching of your wetness coats the room as you choke out pleads for him to fuck you already. But for that, he only removes his hand, placing a soft slap on your cunt as he cups you.

His simple blue eyes pierce into you. Though you could barely pay any attention as you look down and start thrusting up for any friction you could find. Desperately trying to get yourself off for your sake. Fondly recalling when he would just grab you and fuck you, feeding your inner brat for what she truly needed.

“Steve… just fuck me already, please.” You could barely get the sentence out, still aimlessly trying to fuck yourself on his hand. And he just watches you, clearly finding humor out of this.

“You’ll have to work for it, doll.” The small smile on his face, obviously telling you that you’re in for a long night.

He fully removes himself from you, taking his shirt off, followed by the rest of his clothes. You snap out of your dazed-eyed drooling when Steve plops down next to you. He lays on his back, but before he gets too comfortable, he reaches over to you. Picking you up and easing you onto his dick. Your body shakes on top of him as you frantically try to hold onto something. The deeper he is inside of you, the more your pussy flutters around him, loving the near godly sensation he’s giving you.

“Since you want to continue to whine, fuck yourself on me.” He fully places you around his cock, slapping your ass. He thrusts up, repositioning himself o get more comfortable; only making you yelp out.

You’re kind of stuck, you didn’t think he’d make you ‘work for it’. He always says that and eventually fucks you, but he’s serious this time. So, you place your hands flat onto his chest and begin to rock onto him. Moving your hips around in a (slightly pathetic little) motion that was very suitable for you. But, you’re stopped when Steve slaps your ass, and, at that moment, you know exactly what he wants.

With your hands still flat on his chest, you move. Getting up from your knees and onto your feet. You place your palms onto your knees and lower yourself onto his cock. You’re struggling but you know that’s how he wants it. That even while getting your way, you wouldn’t get your way. You continue to struggle, but it’s all so good when you start to feel how his cock is grazing against your spot. The room is cold, but the feeling makes you warm inside,

But when he takes your hips firmly into your hands, it sends you back further into that starry place. He moves, changing the position, before sliding out of you and turning you onto your stomach.

“Ass up,” He slaps your ass again, this time just to watch it jiggle.

You arch your back just like he likes it. Chest and face pressed against the bed, legs spread open for him. Such a beautiful sight for daddy to see and eventually ruin. He grabs your ass, pushing into you. He moans out as he pushes all of himself inside of you. His hand on the small of your back as he begins to thrust in and out of you, coating his dick with your delicious slick. And he just watches, enjoying how you coat his dick with all you have to offer because he just makes you feel so good.

He’s practically drunk on the sight of you. The contrast of your skin against his, not the mention the way your ass jiggles a bit with every small, slow thrust he takes. Listening to your heavenly moans as he stretches you out, ready to fuck you harder. And he does, picking up the speed of his thrusts. Laughing at how you grip the sheets in your fists and he’s not even fucking you that hard.

With his hands now gripping your waist, he drives into you swiftly. The sound of skin slapping skin ringing in your ears while you close your eyes. He stops briefly for a moment, spitting down onto you, watching as his spit coats around your cunt. His thumb coming down to collect the mixture as he continues to thrust into you. He circles his thumb over his cock, then around your puckered hole, making you shake hard as he pressed against it.

“Such a spoiled brat. Shouldn’t even be fucking you like this,” His words ringing in your ears as you let out pathetic little breaths.

He pressed his thumb into your asshole, thrusting it in and out as the motion of his thrusts.

“Nasty little baby. You love this don’t you?” He removes his thumb, slapping your ass once more. “I know you love it. The way you’re creaming all around my cock tells me a lot, honey.”

You could only moan out as he fucks into you. Changing his pacing from slow to fast in between breaths. Not exactly giving you the direct satisfaction that you’re aching for.

“You like how daddy’s fucking you, baby?” His voice soft, almost mocking your state of haziness.

“No,” You struggle out. You liked it, but he wasn’t fucking you in the way you wanted.

“No? You don’t?” His thrusts become slower as he grabs you by your arms, pulling you up. “I’m not fucking you good enough sweetheart?”

He continues to fuck into you faster, holding you by your arms. He doesn’t move much, just continuously bounces you onto his cock. “This good enough for you?”

He pushes you back down, drilling into you at a faster pacing. Loving how your moans bounce off the walls. You reach back, pressing your hand to him in an attempt to get him to slow down.

“Move your hand,” But he moves it for you, not letting up his thrusts in the slightest bit. You throb around him, squeezing his cock inside you. Your legs shaking while you continue to cream and soak the sheets below. “So fucking wet for daddy. Such a good girl, don’t you fucking cum.”

“It’s too much,” You stammer out. It all felt so good but the repeated hit of your g spot was sending you over the edge. Causing you to try and move away from the pleasure unbeknownst.

“Aw babydoll, don’t run. You gotta take it. It’s what you wanted isn’t it?”

He moves his hands to hold you down onto the bed, making sure you’re not able to move as he continues to fuck into you. Your tummy flat on the bed while your back is slightly arched. Though, you’re flat on the bed enough to feel his cock nudging through you. You whine out for him, muttering nonsense at this point. Tears forming in your eyes, while drool starts to leak from the corners of your mouth. Finally, you’re getting what you wanted. He continues to hit that soft spot inside you. The roughness adding that extra amount of feeling.

“Mm, you like that doll?” He asks, knowing that in your current state you could hardly speak. So, when you let out a plethora of sounds -mostly moans, he understands.

“I know you do baby. I know this is just what you wanted. For daddy to fuck you,” Every few words paused by hard thrusts into you, making you whine continuously for him. “Fuck you nice and good just like this.”

You were almost there. He was fucking you like you wanted like you dreamed. You missed it so much, how he’d touch you. How he’d deny you only to give you what you wanted. How warm his rough hands felt on you while he slapped and choked you. You missed him and his touch so much that of course when the dream ended right before you came you wanted to freak.

Waking up, drool seeping from your mouth. Sprawled on the couch, only the tv luminating the room, besides that of the kitchen light. The fluorescence’s hitting your body just right. You stretched, fixing the stretched out tank top. Moving your hand down, you could feel how soaked your panties were.

“By the way you were whining, I could tell that was a pretty good dream.”

“Steve?” You looked up, his body standing over your body as his hand went for your panties. Moving them to the side, he dipped his fingers into your wetness.

“I missed my pretty little girl so much,” He curled his fingers inside you. “Did you miss me?”

“Yes, daddy.” You moaned. He removed his wet fingers and stuck them inside your mouth. His mouth opening with a quiet little gasp as you began to suck your wetness of his fingers. Oh, how much he missed when you did that.

Tonight will be a long night for the two of you.


End file.
